Quand deux êtres s'unissent
by MilkyKedeli
Summary: Boy's Love - Yaoi : Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas! Une sensation étrange envahit Murdoc pour la première fois. Qu'est-ce-donc? 2D ressent-il la même chose?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Quand deux êtres s'unissent  
**À propos du titre: **Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux ;_;  
**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer: **Gorillaz appartient à Damon Albarn et Jamie Hewlett.  
**Pairing: **Du Murdoc x 2D comme je les aime!

* * *

Une odeur nauséabonde régnait dans la pièce.

Comme à son habitude, Murdoc fumait. A vrai dire, il ne fait que ça, ce qui explique l'état vachement bordélique de l'appart. Et quand il ne fume pas, il baise. C'est triste à dire, mais c'est comme ça. Murdoc ne vivait que pour deux choses : la clope et le sexe.  
Il fut surpris par son téléphone qui vibra, il avait un appel. Il le saisit et le regarda, c'était 2D. Il soupira. Sa relation avec lui était assez... confuse. Depuis tout ce temps qu'ils se connaissaient, la situation n'évoluait jamais. Des conversations peu construites, manquant vraiment d'intérêt et surtout de sens, mais ils pouvaient se comprendre en un regard. Une seule passion les réunissait, la clope. C'était Murdoc qui l'avait initié. Il finit par décrocher.

-Qu'est-ce tu m'veux c'te fois?  
-Je... Heu... Je peux...Passer chez... Chez toi? balbutia-t-il, comme à son habitude  
-Mec, tu manques franchement d'enthousiasme. Tu veux passer pour quoi?  
-Je... heu... pour parler.  
-Pour parler d'quoi? soupira-t-il  
-Bon, j'prends ça pour un oui. dit-il avant de raccrocher

Murdoc soupira. Il avait la flemme de se préparer pour sa venue _- il était toujours en caleçon -_, mais à vrai dire il le recevait _toujours_ comme ça. Mais il hésitait. Depuis peu, un sentiment indescriptible l'envahissait à l'égard de 2D, du moins, il avait accepté ce sentiment depuis peu, il ne savait pas depuis quand ce sentiment était présent. Il voulait à tout prix que ce sentiment soit réciproque. Si on y pense bien, il n'avait jamais éprouvé ce sentiment, aussi bien envers un homme qu'envers une femme.

Il fit donc l'effort de se lever et enfila ce qui lui passa sous la main, un t-shirt uni marron et un pantalon de cette même teinte, si ce n'est-ce qu'un peu plus clair. Il se coiffa de deux coups de peigne et mâcha un chewing-gum en guise de dentifrice. Malgré cela, l'odeur traditionnelle de Murdoc était toujours là : de la clope mélangée à une substance blanche dont je tairais le nom.  
On sonnait, c'était _lui_. Murdoc allait ouvrir. Il y trouva 2D, une clope à la bouche et tenant quelque chose dans ses mains.

-Salut Muds.  
-Salut Stu'. Rentre.  
-J'ai tellement l'habitude de voir ton appart' en bordel qu'on pourrait appeler ça "ranger".

Murdoc s'assit sur le canapé, suivi de 2D. Celui-là s'interrogea sur ce que tenait le garçon aux cheveux bleus. Celui-ci le remarqua, et rougit. Il hésita quelques minutes.

-Bon, t'es venu pour quoi?  
-Ah... Heu... Pour ça... dit-il, timide, en lui tendant ce qu'il tenait

C'était une enveloppe. Murdoc l'ouvrit et déplia la lettre qu'elle contenait.

"_Pour Murdoc.  
__Murdoc, je t'aime. Ca fait 2 ans que je n'arrive pas à l'avouer. Ni à toi, ni à moi-même. Mais maintenant, j'en suis sûr. Je redoute ta réaction mais j'avais besoin de te l'avouer. Ca m'enlève un poids. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ce sentiment auparavant, ça m'a mis un certain temps pour m'en rendre compte, mais maintenant je suis sûr. Murdoc, j'aime les hommes, et plus particulièrement je t'aime.  
__2D."_

MMurdoc comprit. Il ressentait la même chose, et ce sentiment étrange c'était l'amour. Il posa la lettre et, sans rien dire, se rapprocha lentement de 2D. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui et le fixa dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes _-ou alors quelques minutes, il avait perdu la notion du temps -_, passa ses mains derrière sa tête et l'embrassa soudainement, tellement qu'il le fit tomber en arrière. Lui aussi en était sûr. 2D aimait Murdoc, et Murdoc aimait 2D. Son souhait était exaucé, ce sentiment était réciproque. Leur baiser s'intensifiait, tellement que les deux êtres en avaient envie. Ils voulaient unir leurs corps pour ne faire qu'un.  
L'acte était lent. Doux. Pas comme dans l'habitude de Murdoc. Il ne voulait pas brusquer son amant, il ne voulait pas se brusquer lui même. Pas pour sa "vraie" première fois. La première fois qu'il le faisait par amour.

Murdoc et 2D s'aimaient, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.


	2. Epilogues

Bonjour! Pour la fin de cet OS (je ne pensais vraiment pas faire d'épilogue), je vous propose des fins à choix multiples. Je vous préviens, ils ne seront pas longs.  
Bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis!

* * *

Epilogue drôle :

2D était allongé dans son lit, seul, pleurant de chaudes larmes. Murdoc était parti. Il l'avait laissé, sans qu'il s'en rende compte.  
Il se leva, tremblant, et saisis un album, l'album photo de lui et son âme sœur, un des seuls êtres qu'il a aimé, et celui qu'il aimera toute sa vie. En voyant ses photos, 2D gémissait de douleur. Il ne reviendrait plus jamais.  
Soudain, la porte de la chambre claqua. La silhouette s'approcha de 2D.  
-2D, tu pleures? J'étais parti pisser.

* * *

Epilogue drôle v2 :

-Non, Murdoc, ne part pas... Le garçon aux cheveux azurs avait les larmes aux yeux  
-Si, Stu', je le dois.

2D empêchait Murdoc de partir en lui tenant fermement le bras, mais à tout moment, Mudroc pouvait l'emporter.

-Pourquoi...? Murdoc... Pourquoi me quitter maintenant...?  
-Je le fais contre mon gré, 2D.

Le garçon au teint verdâtre fit un baiser délicat sur le front. 2D lâcha alors le bras de ce dernier.

-Murdoc...  
-J'y vais, je dois acheter de l'eau, on en a plus. Je t'aime.

* * *

Epilogue triste :

Des fois, on se demande ce qu'on fait ici. Planté devant cette chose, la fixant, se vidant de toutes pensées, qu'elles soient négatives ou positives. Des personnes défilent devant nous, sans qu'on voie qui est-ce. Elles posent quelque chose, mais quoi ? Et surtout, sur quoi ? On est plongé dans un immense et total vide, un trou noir, quelque chose qui ne laisse rien s'échapper. Ne serait-ce qu'un son. _On ne comprend plus rien.  
_Puis soudain, tout s'éclaire. _On réalise._ _On comprend. On voit. On entend. _Et les émotions nous reprennent, on pleure. C'est ce qui est arrivé à 2D.

Il était assis sur le bord de son lit. Il était 3 heures du matin. Il avait était réveillé par un cauchemar, le même que d'habitude, cette même scène en boucle. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Sa raison de vivre était partie.  
Il suffoqua de douleur. Il tremblait. Il n'en pouvait plus, et se recoucha. Il sentit une main passer dans ses cheveux bleus azur. _Stupide impression. _Murdoc n'était pas _- du moins, plus -_ là, et ne reviendrait jamais.

« Je t'aime, Stuart. Stuart Tusspot. Je t'aimerais toujours. Continue sans moi, la vie t'ouvre ses bras. »

Ses derniers mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Avait-il raison ? 2D devait-il l'écouter ? Non, pour lui, il ne voulait pas, et ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. C'était son souffle, sa raison de vivre.

Il ne voyait rien. Il ne voyait plus. Il ne respirait plus. Il ne vivait plus.  
A gauche, on pouvait y lire Murdoc Niccals, et à droite, on y lisait Stuart Tusspot.


End file.
